Luluko & Suzako
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Éste fan fic trata de uno de los videodramas de Code Geass. En el caso de que no lo hayas visto, éste trata de una secuencia de imágenes cómicas en las que las chicas de Code Geass se visten de hombre y los chicos, a su contrario, de mujeres.


_[Mensaje de referencia: Éste fan fic trata de uno de los videodramas de Code Geass. En el caso de que no lo hayas visto, éste trata de una secuencia de imágenes cómicas en las que las chicas de Code Geass se visten de hombre y los chicos, a su contrario, de mujeres, todo para realizar una actividad del "club" que a la presidenta se le ha ocurrido, para variar._

_Bien, sólo avisar que el fan fic contiene **yaoi**, es decir, relaciones entre hombre y hombre. Y no sólo eso, sino que, sino te gusta ver a los hombres vestidos de mujeres (creo que con el mensaje anterior se evidencia bastante) no continues con el topic. No hay yaoi explícito, por no decir que es más cómico que otra cosa. Aunque sí se nombran palabras tabú como "pene" y demás. También hay escenas algo "obscenas", por lo que termina siendo no apto para menores, al menos, de trece años.]_

Todos los presentes ya estaban vestidos con sus respectivos trajes. El juego era sencillo: había que vestirse del sexo contrario. Los que estaban allí, no dejaban de comentar en alto el cambio que les significaba aquello. Reían sin cesar, intercambiaban palabras típicas como: ¡te queda genial!, ¡jajaja, qué divertido te encuentras!

Uno de los jóvenes observaba con más atención de lo normal. Éste vestía con el dulce traje colegial típico de Japón. Un uniforme marinero de color naranja, el cual con una corta falda, y unas medias blancas en las rodillas, estaba especialmente gracioso. En especial las coletitas que había osado ponerse en el cabello, haciéndole parecer una muchacha colegiala de verdad.

Éste disfrutaba de aquel cálido ambiente, y conversaba con el resto sin ningún problema. No parecía avergonzado por aquella vestimenta. ¿Y quién podría estar avergonzado? El resto no es que estuviera mejor... Uno de sus compañeros iba pintado (con morros incluido) de arriba a abajo, con un vestido provocativo y rosado de lo que parecía ser una criada. Con bonitos estampados y un lazo en la espalda, resultaba precioso... si fuera puesto en el cuerpo de una mujer.

El resto se trataba de mujeres, todas ellas muy atractivas a pesar de vestir como hombre. La pelirroja vestía de policía, otra iba muy cómoda dentro del traje de un yakuza, la de gafas redondeadas con aspecto friki llevaba, conjuntando con su personalidad, un traje del típico detective americano y la última tenía puesto el traje de un príncipe clásico, al parecer el de Romeo. En la silla de ruedas que se situaba en el centro del círculo que los estudiantes formaban, estaba sentada una pequeña muchacha de cabellos castaños rizados, vestida de hombre como las demás. En su caso, vistiendo con la ropa de su hermano mayor.

Qué se preguntaría la gente al ver a aquel grupo de jóvenes. Seguro que pensarían que era una banda de cosplayers buscando algún sitio donde hacerse fotos, o alguna panda de pirados que buscaba la diversión con nuevas "experiencias". Fuera lo que fuera, nadie podría cuestionarlo ya que éstos estaban encerrados en la sala del consejo Estudiantil.

Aquella actividad creada por la presidenta, la que vestía de príncipe y se llamaba Milly, no era más que uno de sus juegos que hacía mensualmente. El resto de miembros estaban más que acostumbrados.

El joven de cabello rizado, vestido de colegiala, aún seguía observando más de lo normal. Parecía buscar "algo".

- ¿Y Lelouch?-preguntó la jovencita pelirroja vestida de policía.  
- No lo sé, me parece que aún está cambiándose...-le respondió otra con el ceño fruncido y pensativa.  
- Iré a ver.-se mostró voluntario el jovencito "colegiala", yendo decidido hacia la puerta que habían utilizado, a turnos, para cambiarse.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la puerta, después una voz preguntó algo nerviosa y éste lo que hizo fue lo siguiente:

- Soy yo, Suzaku.-se autoidentificó para que el muchacho que aguardaba dentro se calmara.-Oye... Estás tardando mucho, los demás están esperando.

- N-no voy a salir...-afirmó el chico desde el interior de la habitación.

Los ojos de Suzaku se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras tan repentinas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Pero estás tonto?! ¡Todos nos hemos vestido! ¡No eres el único que va a estar ridículo!-dijo el chico alzando la voz algo más de lo normal. Miraba a la puerta, como si fuera capaz de ver lo que había al otro lado.

El resto, al escuchar al alterado Suzaku, se voltearon, cesando de reír para observar al chico.

- ¿Es qué mi hermano no va a salir?-preguntó la jovencita sentada en la silla de ruedas con un rostro apenado. Sus ojos habían estado cerrados en todo momento, y es que a parte de parapléjica, la pobre era ciega.

Aquel tono inocente que podría persuadir a cualquier hombre con corazón hizo que el sujeto encerrado al otro lado de la sala se atreviera a gritar:

- ¡Nunnally, entiéndelo, éste vestido es muy ridículo!

Al final, a base de fuerza física forzando la puerta a que se abriera, y a base de comentarios en alto con un toque amenazante (y en ocasiones persuasivo), consiguieron que el tal Lelouch saliera de la habitación.

Fue sorprendente su presentación. No hizo más que mirarles con aquel rostro malhumorado que solía poner cuando los juegos de la presidenta le ponían en ridículo, pero fue suficiente. Ya que, lo que vestía era lo más sorprendente de lo que había allí. Un galante traje de terciopelo, de un color morado oscuro y largo hasta el suelo. Con un enorme cancán, con algunas florituras de adorno, Lelouch se había arreglado detalle a detalle, hasta se había puesto una peluca de su propio color, por lo que parecía que se había dejado crecer el pelo durante varios años. Con aquel cabello hasta la cintura, tampoco se había olvidado de colocarse dos adornos en él, blancos y a conjunto, como no, con aquel vestido.

- Pues para no querer ir con él, bien que te has puesto complementos...-comentó asombrada la yakuza, cruzándose de brazos posteriormente.

- jaja, Karen tiene razón.-estuvo de acuerdo el jovencito de cabello azulado, que era el que vestía de criada.

- Los complementos venían ya con el traje.-se defendió el joven que, sin duda, parecía cada vez más una mujer. Los mofletes sonrojados no eran más que un punto más a favor de que aquel traje le venía estupendamente.

No había sido el único que había acabado sorprendido con Lelouch, pero sí que había sido sólo él quién había abierto la boca de par en par al verle de aquella forma vestida. A Suzaku se le iban los ojos, él mismo sin darse cuenta estaba mirando a su compañero de arriba a abajo.

- vaya, estás súper raro con ese traje, Lelouch, o mejor debería de decir: Lulu**ko**-comentó éste aún perplejo.-

Ante el comentario, Lelouch alzó una ceja de incredulidad y le miró con molestia. Ningún hombre podría considerar algo así como un cumplido.

Y la actividad se alargó de tal manera que hasta las ocho de la tarde, los estudiantes, no dieron por finalizada el habla. Y es que, entre tanta habladuría, y tanto meterse en el pellejo del personaje (haciendo así una simulación de rol o algo similar, según había comentado la de gafitas con apariencia inteligente), los chicos no cesaron en ningún momento.

El único incómodo era Lelouch. No era de extrañar, éste era un joven callado, tímido y en especial, serio, por lo que los juegos así no mucha gracia le hacían.

Finalmente, el juego dio por finalizado. Y todos éstos volvieron a hacer turno para cambiarse de ropa, esta vez para llevar una de su propio sexo.

Como estaban algo atareados y se hacía tarde, aquella vez votaron por cambiarse en grupos de chicos y chicas, para ahorrar tiempo. Ninguno se puso en contra, por lo que no hubo dificultad en el cambio.

Después de esperar un rato largo a que las mujeres se cambiaran, obedeciendo a las normas caballerescas para considerarse un buen hombre, los chicos entraron dentro de la habitación. Bastante agobiados, y es que cuarenta y cinco minutos no esperaba cualquiera. El dicho que afirmaba que las mujeres tardaban mucho en cambiarse no era erróneo. Entre que debían ponerse todos los complementos y ajustarse las prendas a la perfección, no había fin. Por no decir el alboroto que habían debido formar para peinarse, ya que habían llegado a escuchar algo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cosas como: "¡Pero déjame que te peine yo a ti!", "¡¿No deberías llevar las trenzas altas, Nina?!".

- ¡qué tardonas, jopé!-se quejaba el chico vestido de criada, el cual no se había complicado mucho y se había quitado el traje de una sacudida.

- Cierto, parece mentira... Luego somos los hombres los que llegamos tarde siempre a las citas, ¿será eso cierto? Porque con lo que tardan en arreglarse...-continuó con la conversación Sazaku. Demasiado distraído mirando por la ventana, ni siquiera aún había empezado a desnudarse.

- No lo sé, pero con lo fácil que es quitarse el traje, ponerse los pantalones y la camisa...-decía el chico, anteriormente criada.

- ¡Ala, Rivalz! ¡Ya te has cambiado!-se asombró Suzaku mirando a su compañero de conversación. Éste ya se había vestido y el traje rosado de criada ahora se mostraba arrugado en una esquina. Suzaku miró el reloj con los ojos aún abiertos como platos.-¡pero si ni siquiera han pasado diez minutos!

El tal Rivalz se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- Nos vemos mañana, chicos.-se despidió sin más. Sin duda, el muchacho tenía prisa en irse.

Suzaku estaba bajándose la falda, dispuesto a tardar no mucho más que su compañero, cuando se dio cuenta de que allí pasaba algo.

Lelouch se había sentado en una silla. Parecía entristecido.

- ¿Lelouch?-preguntó éste con el ceño fruncido.

Se dio cuenta, en aquel momento, de que éste había estado callado durante toda la conversación, por no decir que se había mantenido alejado de éstos.

- ¿Qué sucede?-volvió a preguntar el castaño acercándose a su amigo.

Por algo eran amigos de infancia. Si el moreno tenía problemas, no dudaría en ayudarle.

Pero no se esperó que su amigo le rechazara la idea, ya que éste sacó morros y volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria, como si se hubiera enfadado con él.

- eh...

Ya iba a quejarse por su mala consideración, cuando el chico confesó:

- no puedo quitarme el corsé.

"Oh, genial" pensó Suzaku en sus adentros. Sonaba ridículo que un hombre no pudiera quitarse el _corsé_, palabra tan afeminada que caracterizaba a una mujer, o mejor dicho, a la mujer de siglos pasados. Pero recordemos que, iban vestidos como tales, así que sonaba algo lógico.

- está bien, te ayudaré...-aceptó el muchacho acercándose al joven.

Se volvía a repetir en sus adentros que, eran amigos de la infancia. Había dicho que le ayudaría en cualquier problema, ¿no?

Los dedos mañosos del joven Suzaku cogieron los hilos que apretaban el corsé del afeminado Lelouch y los desató con ligereza. Cuando éstos se soltaron, el corsé se despegó de la cintura del joven, y el moreno empezó a quitarse las prendas con cuidado.

Parecía increíble el hecho de que el propio Lelouch pareciera una mujer de verdad desnudándose. Es más, viéndole desde detrás, con la melena caída hasta la cintura, y con aquella silueta que raramente no era muy masculinizada (y es que el pobre Lelouch no tenía un cuerpo muy atlético), juraría que no era un hombre sino lo contrario. Y además, un contrario muy hermoso.

Ya fuera porque últimamente llevaba unos días algo hormonado, o porque sencillamente era un "adolescente", Suzaku no pudo resistirse a probar a ver si aquello podía resultar más real de lo que parecía. Desde aquella posición, cogió a Lelouch del pecho, con la intención de apretar unos grandes senos pero sin resultado, puesto que el acosado, evidentemente, no tenía pecho.

- ¿Q-qué haces?-medio gritó el moreno cuando vio las manos de Suzaku deslizarse por debajo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus pechos planos.

Aún las manos continuaban allí, aferrando con fuerza a pesar de no agarrar mucho. La sorpresa había dejado petrificado a Lelouch que, sino fuera porque aquello no se veía todos los días, ya se habría alejado.

Suzaku suspiró desilusionado. Estaba muy cerca de su compañero, tanto que llegaba a oler su extraño aroma que raramente no le desagradaba.

- Pensaba que tendrías pechos...-comentó en alto.

- ¿estás idiota? ¿Se te han cruzado los cables o qué?-criticó el otro cogiendo las manos del castaño para que le soltara el torso.

Pero todo el mundo conocía la fuerza de la que carecía Lelouch. Ya podía forzar, resistirse lo que fuera, que Suzaku continuaría allí inverosímil, haciendo uso de la tanta fuerza que su compañero no tenía.

Un bulto no muy agradable notado desde una zona baja asustó a Lelouch, el cual, alarmado del todo, consiguió alejarse de su compañero a zancadas. Lo había hecho tan a la desesperada, que prácticamente se había arrojado al suelo, quedando allí arrodillado.

- ¡IDIOTA!-bramó eufórico.- ¡Eso qué he notado no sería tu pene, ¿verdad?!

Las palabras llenas de sorpresa por parte de Lelouch también asombraron a Suzaku. Sin comprender muy bien, éste bajó la mirada hacia sus partes bajas, y su perplejidad ascendió al ver que, sin lugar a dudas, su compañero tenía razón.

Ya la falda marinera no resultaba tan afeminada con aquello que raramente podría tener una mujer.

- ¡Indignante, Suzaku!-continuó el otro muy ofendido.-¡Indignante que seas capaz de ponerte cachondo con tu propio amigo, muy desesperado debes estar!

Palabras así no parecían molestar a éste. Más bien, las tomaba muy a la ligera, sin darle importancia. Observando más al chico arrojado en el suelo que lo que estaba diciendo, se dio cuenta de que éste estaba más rojo que un tomate, posando las manos en su falda, como si quisiera que no se levantara en ningún momento.

- espera....-empezó a decir Suzaku observando donde exactamente éste colocaba las manos.-Ya, claro... No me digas que tú...

Suzaku medio sonrió incrédulo. Y es que, la situación resultaba cómica, tanto por su parte, como por la de Lelouch.

Para verificar sus suposiciones, Suzaku, en un acto rápido, se echó encima de su compañero y le alzó la falda. O Lelouch no se lo esperaba, o iba muy mal de reflejos, porque no hizo nada al respecto. Sólo sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al ver que su falda estaba alzada y una cabeza miraba por debajo de ella.

- ¡JÁ, TE ESTÁS QUEJANDO DE QUE YO...

Suzaku fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Con ello, ya no sólo Lelouch estaba congelado, sino ambos parecían formar parte del conjunto de una propia estatua.

Shirley, la joven pelirroja que se había vestido de policía, estaba allí, en frente de ellos. Les miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

¿Quién no mal pensaría? Dos jóvenes tumbados en el suelo, uno encima del otro y para rematar, alzándole la falda. Por no decir que ambos, con un bulto identificable en sus partes bajas.

Shirley cogió el traje de baño de color marino que había colgado justo al lado de la puerta y con la típica expresión de _shock_ que identificaba que la persona olvidaría aquel momento por el bien de su corazón, volvió a cerrar dejando allí a los chicos de nuevo solos.


End file.
